


Admit It

by sierra_roe



Category: You (TV 2018)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Come Shot, Consensual Kink, Face-Fucking, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predicament Bondage, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, forty is a top, joe is a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierra_roe/pseuds/sierra_roe
Summary: There was something else that happened during Joe's acid-fueled blackout. In the hotel room, Joe and Forty take a break from writing for some bondage and blowjobs. Forty tops Joe.This story takes place during Fear and Loathing in Beverly Hills, after Joe cries but before the boys leave for Anavrin. All sex and bondage should be read as consensual despite everyone's drug-impaired mental state here.
Relationships: Joe Goldberg/Forty Quinn
Comments: 23
Kudos: 215





	Admit It

“Mama Ru! Mama Ru!” Joe throws open the door. “Dimitri, I need you to take me to Anavrin.”

Dimitri stares at him, steely-eyed and expressionless, then looks pointedly into the room at Forty. “Chef?”

“Dimitri, it’s okay, I told him we could go. Just wait a few minutes while I get this thought down and I’ll go with you.”

_Great, typical Forty. How does this guy get anything done?_

“Will, I just need to borrow your brain for just five minutes, and then we can go.” He sees the look on Joe’s face and raises his hands, placating. “I know, I know! But please, just five minutes. Please. If Beck was tied up, what would she be feeling?”

Joe rolls his eyes and tries to pull himself together. He closes the door and returns to Forty at the whiteboard.

_Alright, fine, just answer his question so we can get out of here._

“I was tied up once unexpectedly.”

“You were?” Forty’s eyes widen in surprise, with maybe a hint of delight. “Get out of here! What happened?”

“It was all a case of mistaken identity. It’s a long story, but my girlfriend at the time asked me to break into her house and surprise her. What I didn’t know was that her roommate, who happened to be a dominatrix, was unexpectedly home at the time. She thought i was a robber, and knocked me out and tied me up.”

“Bro, c’mon, you really expect me to believe that? It’s like something out of porn! So what happened next, did you get a blowjob?” Forty laughs.

_Beck. Candace. Forty. Am I losing the plot? What was Forty’s question? Were we going somewhere? Have we always been in this room?_

“Well no, I explained what was going on and convinced her to untie me. But the weird thing was that it felt… good to be tied like that. I never thought that being tied would be something that could feel good…”

Joe trails off when he notices Forty looking at him in a new way, a way that he’d caught hints of before but never seen fully out in the open like this.

“You liked choking me didn’t you? Before you started crying I could tell you were into it.” He moves closer to Joe, so close Will can feel his breath and smell his cologne. Le Labo Santal 33, of course. Forty looks down. “And _this_ ,” he says _,_ eyeing Joe’s growing erection, “tells me I was right." Forty slowly runs a finger over Joe’s hard cock through his jeans. Joe gulps, hard.

_It feels good. Goddammit, it feels good. Not with Forty though, anyone but —_

Forty wraps his hand around Joe’s bulge. “My god, man, I had no idea you were packing so much meat in here! My sister’s a lucky woman.” Forty slips a hand behind Joe’s back, and another behind his head. “Smart, sexy, big cock - you’re really the whole package aren’t you?” Forty looks into Joe’s eyes.

_This flattery - I don’t want it to be working on me but wait - is it working on me? Am I going to end up sleeping with both Quinn siblings? Is it the acid or is this really happening?_

Surprising himself, Joe pulls Forty in and kisses him hard. It’s not anything like kissing his sister. Forty kisses him back with a raw passion that Love also shares, but with a harder edge, more insistent. Forty’s body is hard against him too, muscles toned lean.

_Oh Forty, of course your body is this hard. As much of a mess as you are the rest of the time, the pressure of living in LA and needing to look good for social media keeps you going to your personal trainer daily, doesn’t it? You can’t keep dry and sober for more than a day but you’ll be fucked if you aren’t seen at Equinox every morning._

_So different from Love’s soft, lithe body. And of course, Love doesn’t have this hard… cock._

Forty’s cock is pressed up against his through both of their jeans.

_God, I wish I wasn’t enjoying this so much._

Soon, both their shirts are off and Forty is pulling at Joe’s belt buckle.

“You know Will, you never gave me Big Dick Energy, but where you are, packing this slab of meat – I have to say, I’m impressed. Skinny guy, big cock – it’s a great look! Hey, if you ever want to get into the adult film industry, I know a guy, I’ll totally hook you up. I mean you’d have to do some gay stuff but I’m kiiiiinda getting the vibe you’d be down.” As Forty talks he takes Joe’s pants off.

_Maybe if I keep kissing him I can get him to shut up._

Forty suddenly pulls back “Hold that thought.” He goes to the door. “Dimitri! Bag!”

Joe, completely naked, quickly steps out of view of the door.

_I don’t think Dimitri saw me. Okay._

Dimitri tosses him a black weekender duffle bag. Forty closes the door and opens the bag to reveal a large pile of coiled rope. “Hey, you can never be _too_ prepared for a kidnapping, am I right?” He returns to Joe and kisses him again. “I want to try something. Put your arms behind your back.”

Standing behind Joe, Forty pulls Joe’s arms behind his back. He slides the rope around his chest, and knots it around Joe’s upper arms, and ties Joe’s arms with his hand touching opposite elbows. Forty runs a hand over Joe’s chest, admiring his work.

“You’re probably wondering where I learned to tie knots like this. I’d say I was a Boy Scout but I think we both know that’s bullshit. You wanna know how I know to do this?” Forty smiles impishly. “Burning Man, dude!”

Still chuckling to himself, Forty drops to the floor and ties a cuff around each of Joe’s ankles, hobbling him. Joe can take small steps but nothing more.

_This feels… not bad. Not bad at all. This rope feels good around my chest. What is Forty planning?_

Forty roughly grabs the rope harness and pulls Joe towards him to kiss him deeply. “You look good like this already, and we’ve barely even gotten started, Will. Do you like being like this?”

Joe swallows hard and manages to get out a “Yes.”

_And I’m not lying. The ONE time I’m not lying to Forty, and THIS turns out to be what it’s about._

“And now for the fun part” Forty takes another rope out of the bag and stands on a chair to loop it through the trendy decorative metal latticework on the ceiling of the hotel room. He ties one end into a loop around Joe’s neck, but not too tightly.

“Up we go, old sport!” Forty pulls on the loose end of the rope, forcing Joe to come up on his toes so he doesn’t strangle himself. As he ties off the rope, Forty admires Joe - he’s stretched out with his abs tight and his legs flexed as he works to stay on his toes. Forty runs a hand over Joe’s tense body, starting from his neck and all the way down to his rock hard cock. A drop of precum has formed and Forty lightly touches it, rubbing it around Joe’s velvety cock head. Joe lets out an involuntary moan and his eyes roll back. He shifts around a little trying to get comfortable on his toes while also remaining able to breathe. Joe can’t bring his chin down because of the rope, but in his peripheral vision he sees Forty drop to his knees in front of him.

Forty Grasps Joe’s cock around the base. Opening his mouth, he slowly takes the head in, moving his tongue around it. “Hey, wanna see something sick?” Forty slides his mouth fully around Joe’s cock, all the way down to the base. Joe gasps raggedly and moans as he feels his cock enter Forty’s throat.

Forty comes up for air. “Hey, am I better at this than my sister? I’m pretty sure I am, judging by those sounds you’re making.” He smiles at the reaction he’s getting from Joe.

_Fuck, did he learn THIS at Burning Man too?_

Forty keeps sucking Joe’s cock. Joe’s calves are already straining but he begins to move his hips, to feel more of Forty’s mouth and throat. Just when Joe is on the verge of coming, Forty pulls away. “Sorry old sport, that’s all you get for now. I can tell you liked that,” He gives Joe a couple friendly slaps on the ass. “But I need you to save that yang energy for later.” He unties the neck rope and brings Joe down to the floor, then ties Joe’s legs so that he’s in a kneeling position.

_Is this how THEY felt with me? So helpless like this? With my arms and legs tied, he could do anything to me._

“When we write,” Forty says as he casually strokes his cock in front of Joe’s face, “We are not creating so much as we are receiving. The story already exists, we simply receive it from the Muse and record it. How cool is that, man?! The story is already there, we just need to put ourselves in the right headspace to receive it. And I think that learning to receive something else will help open you up to receiving the story.”

Forty takes Joe’s face in his hands and kisses him deeply. He pulls back and runs a finger over Joe’s lips, then pushes two fingers into his mouth. “Keep this open for me, broseph.”

Forty firmly places a hand behind Joe’s head, just above the nape of his neck, and grabs a fistful of curly hair.

_Oh god, my mouth is still open isn’t it? I’m just taking his orders like I have no choice in the matter. I know what’s coming next too —_

Keeping Joe’s head in place with his fist, Forty pushes his cock into his mouth. He starts to rock his hips back and forth, fucking Joe’s wide open mouth. He pushes his cock deeper until Joe starts to choke, then pulls out. A string of drool starts to drip onto Joe’s chest, as Forty rhythmically fucks his mouth.

“You’ve done this before, haven’t you?”

In response Joe only moans around a mouthful full of Forty.

Forty pulls his cock out of Joe’s mouth and steps back. He kicks Joe’s knees apart, then sinks to the floor and scooches in close with his legs draped over Joe’s tied knees. His cock rests lightly against Joe’s belly. He kisses him passionately, and Joe kisses him back in turn.

“Do you know the seven chakras?” He touches the top of Joe’s head “Sahasrara.” His forehead: “Ajna, the third eye.” Forty lightly grazes his finger over the bridge of Joe’s nose and lips, down to his throat: “Vishuddha.”

_Where is he going with this?_

A pause at his chest: “Anahata, the Heart Chakra.”

_Are we taking a break for a brief new age lesson? Maybe some hot yoga, then hit up the juice bar?_

“Manipura. Svadhisthana.” Forty’s hand slides down Joe’s chest and abdomen, coming to rest between his legs.

“Muladhara, the root chakra.”

_Oh._

Forty’s other hand has slid around and is cupping Joe’s ass cheek. “Shaman Open taught me this technique. By massaging the root chakra, you can become more receptive to the wisdom of the Muse. This really helped me when I was writing my first film.” He slides his hand around to slowly massage Joe’s asshole with his fingers, then moves around so he’s behind Joe. His dick is pressed firmly against Joe’s ass. Joe can feel it twitch a little as Forty presses up against him and strokes his chest fondly.

_Fuck, it kind of feels good. But with Forty? Is this too far?_

“Don’t look so worried! I’m not going to fuck you in this ass THIS time! I figured I’d save that for when we’re celebrating our win at Cannes.”

Forty laughs, stands up and returns to Joe’s front side. “No, I think tonight you’re going to learn to receive this load in a different way.”

He grabs Joe’s hair again and forces his cock into his mouth. His other hand circles Joe’s throat. He drives his cock back and forth in Joe’s mouth, pulling out only for long enough for Joe to grab a quick breath before his mouth and throat are filled with dick again. They’re both making a lot of noise. Fleetingly, Joe hopes that the walls in this hotel are thick. Forty is looking down at Joe like he wants to devour him with his eyes. He increases his rhythm, then pulls back and gasping, releases his seed all over Joe. For a moment he stands there, just breathing, still holding on to Joe’s head.

He kisses him, “You look so fucking good with my load on your face, man. I’m gonna let your hands go so you can finish yourself off.” He stands over Joe, watching as Joe touches himself.

_God, this is humiliating. And good. Fuck, it’s so good._

Joe explosively comes with a ragged gasp. All the fear and tension of the past few days drains out of him. It’ll be back, later. But for a few blissful moments, Joe feels free, miraculously empty.

“Fuckin’ A bro, that’s the good shit,” Forty says, admiring the state that Joe’s in. His face still covered with Forty’s load, and his own all over his chest and abdomen. “So we goin’ to get some Moon Juice now or what?”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year y'all! What better way to start it off than with an extremely dirty story about Forty and Joe? I love Forty Quinn and it was a lot of fun to write him in a sex scene. This is my first fanfic so please be gentle, but constructive criticism welcome. 
> 
> When I got the idea to write this story, I was thinking about the line where Forty says "You'd fuck me, wouldn't you? You'd totally fuck me." I thought this happened at the hotel but when I went back to watch, I realized it actually happens later, at Anavrin. I like to think that in this universe, Forty still says the same line at Anavrin, but this time, it has a new meaning. This time, Forty isn't just asking if Joe would sleep with him, he's asking if Joe would top him. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think!


End file.
